


the silent street

by kalypsobean



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They will look for his coming from the White Tower, but he will not return</i><br/>Double double drabble in memory of Govi, Mooms and Sindahise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the silent street

He didn't understand, at first, why Aragorn's eyes continued to stray to the streets beyond them, or why he spent hours with the stonemasons when even the petitioners had gone to their homes. It was only when Aragorn laid a hand on his arm and asked him to stay with only a glance and a twist of the mouth downward that he knew why.

He had said his goodbyes on the shores of the Anduin, when Aragorn had cried and pushed the boat from the shore to the water and then run his grief into hiding, pushed it down so far that even the twins had not seen it, when they rode down the very paths that led to death. He did not need to say them again, as he honoured the dead in the way he lived.

 

Boromir's stone was crafted with a care and skill beyond that of many of those belonging to the Stewards; the people had loved him, though he had only stood for them in war and not in counsel. He stood in the shadows cast by the tombs of kings and watched Faramir lay the cleaved horn atop the stone as Aragorn sang, alone.

 

~*~

 

He walks down Rath Dínen only once more. He stands for a time by Boromir's stone, which is unweathered and still ringed with flowers, as is Faramir's beside it. It is of strange comfort to him that they will be remembered even when he is gone, last of those who knew them. He bears it close to his heart, a heavy warmth, as he goes to where Aragorn lies in his final rest. Arwen is as unmoving as her husband; their farewells were made before she became a shadow, he tilts his head and feels the faint breeze that is her veil in the wind as she leaves.

He knows that others would speak to the dead but for him there were no words left unspoken, even those that were silent. Instead, he places a hand carefully over the hilt of Aragorn's sword and listens to the trees, the silence and eternal stillness until he can bear it no longer.

Fen Hollen closes behind him, as if triggered by the passing of the living from the Halls of the Dead, and the sound of it echoes in his heart until he too passes beyond the circles of the world.


End file.
